


Persona 4 One-shots

by Tiger Lily (Kurai_Tora)



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Awkwardness, Bonding, Courting Rituals, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Foiled Confessions, Hybrids, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Mating Rituals, Mating Run, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Romantic Soulmates, Scenting, Secret Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurai_Tora/pseuds/Tiger%20Lily
Summary: A collection of NaoRise stories, anything goes.Chapters are unrelated unless stated otherwise. Come take a peek if you wish.Just a warning, some chapters have A/B/O dynamics, nothing graphic like knotting, that's reserved for the 🔞 version.Titles marked with * have a NSFW counterpart.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 33
Kudos: 88





	1. Late bloom

Naoto had been strange the entire day, irritable and ready to rip at someone's throat, feeling as if something under her skin tried to claw its way out. As she tried to gather her wits in the bathroom stall, her neck itched as if fire ants were covering her, and attempts to scratch the feeling away left her with oily fingertips. Damn, it was a presenting. And it was a late bloom, as others started the transition at ten. _"Alpha or omega?"_

She wished to have done the dynamic test back when she dragged everybody to the hospital, as she wouldn't be facing this uncertainty. The fangs should have been a clue, yet she had dismissed it as a quirk of genetics, betas with sharper teeth weren't uncommon. _"I have to stay in control."_ She rubbed her neck, just her luck to go into a starter rut/heat while surrounded by people. The silver lining was that she only needed to hold back from mauling someone for one hour, then the class would end, and she'd go home.

She had time, as the first day was the lightest, the trial would come tomorrow. As long nobody got in her way, the day would set without incidents. When she returned to the classroom, she used every shred of willpower in her body to keep a stoic facade. Naoto schooled her features, tempering her reactions to any smell that reached her, unsure whether she was responding to alphas or omegas. Her classmates stirred a little before the teacher silenced them, noticing the irritation in her behavior.

Kanji tried to ask her what was wrong, but she deflected the questions, stating that she just felt a bit stressed. She felt her body heating up, loosening her tie to lessen the noose-like sensation. As soon the bell rang, Naoto gathered her supplies and left, ignoring Kanji's calls and rushing off. She felt guilty for brushing him aside, but she didn't trust herself around anyone. Her phone rang with messages, but she ignored the buzzing, focused on getting home.

She avoided her usual path, taking a route with fewer scents, diminishing the risks of meeting someone. Her peace was short-lived, the Team wouldn't let her escape without answers, as there was someone following her and closing the distance fast. "Naoto-kun, are you okay?" She bit back a groan, the last person she wanted to meet had found her. Was there some higher force taking pleasure from her misery?

Naoto resisted the urge to flee, which would only make Rise more persistent. They were in a park, one mercifully deserted. She felt a fire sparking up in her stomach when a scent reached her, the usually tingly pepper muddled with worry. "Rise-san..." The spice was driving her insane as desire surged from the darker corners of her mind. She wanted to hold her close, taking her home, to her room- She bit her tongue, shocked at the vivid imagery.

From how she was reacting to the omega, she must be an alpha. Then she recalled cases of spur-of-moment bindings, people who got tied together because of ill-timed cycles. _"I have to avoid it...!"_ If Rise lingered around her, things could get foul. "You shouldn't be here." Rise recoiled at the harsh tone and the brief growl. Naoto dug her nails in her forearm, using the pain to distract her from trying to comfort the omega, it wasn't her right, the girl didn't see her like that.

Rise could see the fear in her posture, confused by the reaction. "Kanji-kun told me that you ran out as soon as the bell rang, and we were all searching for you. Did you forget the plans?" Oh, that had slipped Naoto's mind, hanging out in Junes and chatting about unimportant stuff- "Tell them I'm sorry, but I just can't..." She wasn't in conditions to stay around people, much less an omega. She had to stay away, shut herself in her home until this cycle waned.

Her heart was fluttering due to her rut, it was just instincts, and this weight in her heart was just her hormones out of control. Naoto flinched when Rise approached her, a new flavor assaulting her senses. She felt something drip down her canines, stinging bitterness spreading through her mouth. It was alpha venom, tasting foul on her tongue. There was only one person in the entire school she desired, getting to know her better after the Midnight TV fiasco.

The rut had her overproducing the bonding venom to claim a mate, to claim Rise. Her mouth almost flooded, forcing her to swallow often. Gums itching from the overload, and instincts rattling against her conscience, her situation only worsened. Don't get in reach, don't tempt me, it's unsafe- More venom flowed down, her instincts reacting to her desires. "I... just... I need to rest." Rise wasn't stupid, noticing the slight tremors, and the grip looked painful.

If Naoto clutched any harder, she'd injure herself. Then the wind shifted, understanding dawning upon her. "Are you presenting?" With every step Rise took Naoto retreated another, setting up a slow game of cat and mouse. "It's not wise to be around me." She didn't want to do something regrettable. "Can't I help you?" She tried to make Rise go away, leave her be. "I'm serious, don't come any closer." But the omega wouldn't stop until she got an explanation, though.

"I think I'm an alpha..." Naoto would sooner get ambushed by a Shadow than cause the omega to hate her. "You're important to me..." Rise was surprised by the confession. "I don't want to harm you because of my lack of control." The alpha deduced that it should be enough to make her turn away. Besides, she held affection for their leader, not the detective. "Just go already, let me suffer this rut in peace..." But Rise stood her ground, wondering if there was more to her words and if she could coax a confirmation out.

"It sounds like a confession." Naoto acted like a scalded cat, retreating further. "Does it matter if it is? You like Narukami." The bitterness in her voice surprised both. "Disregard that, my emotions are unbalanced for now." Rise felt a sting at the way she hung her head, waiting to be left alone. "Naoto-kun..." She wanted to dispel that notion, unaware that her flirty behavior could have such consequences. It had been a tactic to distract herself from her feelings.

Even when she still thought Naoto was a beta, lacking any scent that might indicate her dynamic, she harbored some attraction for her. And now that she knew that Naoto felt something for her- "I don't like Senpai in that way. I was just pretending." Perhaps this was her chance. Rise used the brief distraction to close in. "Let me tell you a secret." Naoto trembled as the warm breath washed over her ear, hastily stepping away. "I have somebody else in my mind."

Rise could see the disbelief in her expression, but she couldn't falter. "Try to guess who." Naoto bounced her heel, feeling the urge to bolt- pounce- anything to discharge the nervous energy winding up in her limbs. "I could only think of this one person." Rise kept advancing, corraling the alpha into a corner. "Who is a bit of a loner." Naoto couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But who can be quite cute." Her attempt to retreat had her legs hitting the bench as she fell seated awkwardly.

"You." Rise sat on her legs, pinning her in place. "I like you, Naoto." She noticed Naoto's eyes straying lower before flicking back to her face. She tilted her head, revealing more of her neck. "Do you like what you see?" The alpha swallowed, almost drooling at the sight of bare, unmarked skin. Rise tugged her by the necktie, catching her unaware in a kiss, tongue brushing against her lips, unbothered by the bitter taste.

When the initial shock faded, Naoto began returning the kiss, purring in enjoyment. They parted with flushed faces, their hearts racing laps, the air shifted into something less tense. Rise giggled at the dazed alpha. When she wasn't frowning or holding a stoic expression, she could be so adorable. "So, will you be my girlfriend?" Naoto still felt some heat on her cheeks, this was a dream come true, and there was no chance she'd refuse. "If you're fine with me, yes."

Then the young detective found herself in a hard spot, digging her nails into the wood to distract herself. Rise was sitting on her lap + she was in a rut + the scent carried a note of arousal = a dangerous combination. "Erm... Could you get off?" ... She cringed, she messed up the phrasing. "Running away?" Rise could feel Naoto's breathing speeding up, the blush spreading over her face was an enchanting view. "N-Not running-!" The alpha was getting frantic, feeling the leash corroding by the second.

"I don't want to hurt you- my rut- We can meet after it-" The idol smiled at the admission, Naoto was thinking of her despite the hormonal craze brewing up, any other alpha would have used the rut card to jump her. "Fine, we'll talk next week, okay?" Rise undid the tie, taking it for herself. "Let's make a trade." She took off her ribbon and handed it to the alpha. At the puzzled look, the omega offered a mischievous smile. "A little reminder of our promise. Stay healthy, alright? Love you."

After kissing Naoto one last time, she let the nervous alpha go. Rise muffled her giggles, watching the young detective depart, a flustered Naoto was a rare treat. Oh well, she'd wait until the rut passed, then she'd check if the confession stuck. The rutty scent had her hot under the collar, and the alpha was right in bolting. Perhaps, they could take things further in the future. _"I can't wait~"_ She went home to get her spare ribbon and put away the tie in a safe place.

* * *

The Team had all gathered in Junes, having failed to catch Naoto before she got home. Rise heard them talking and trying to deduce what had the little detective running out of school in a hurry. "Don't look so down, Kanji-kun, she just felt under the weather." He was still looking like a kicked puppy, smarting from the glare and cold shoulder he got earlier. She smiled when Chie piped in with the chance of a late presentation. "I mean, maybe she isn't a beta, after all."

Right on the mark, but she'd keep her opinion to herself. The omega wanted to see their faces when they found out that she was an alpha, mainly Yosuke's face. The guy had guessed Naoto could turn out an omega, using her size as his argument. "Well, if it's nothing serious, then we can relax." Yu had noticed that Rise was hiding something, but had no way to call her out without sounding like a demanding jerk. "If that's all, I have to go, my grandma asked for help with the shop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues in Secrecy and Jealousy.


	2. Mating run

Rise listened as the prime minister announced the latest instance of a mating run through the train's speakers, expounding the benefits of attendance. The mating runs were a method by the government to bump up the birth rates, pushing the single people into pairing up and having offspring in exchange for financial and career support. It was mostly teens or college students who ended paired up in their first few runs. Rise attended for fun more than anything.

Those who were in the age range and fit enough for the run were encouraged to attend, though the officials couldn't force anyone to show up if they didn't want to. Considering that the event usually happened in forested mountains, one had to be in good shape to explore and find someone. She sighed, some of those hormonal knotheads would accost her in hopes of getting a famous singer as their mate, but she knew how to give them the slip.

She had been flipping through the alpha dossier while trying to find some mood music on her phone. There was one profile that had her interested, a female alpha who could turn into a snow leopard. She checked the name, as there could be something on the net. _"Shirogane Naoto..."_ She typed it out in the search bar, raising a brow at the news about her. There was a video of the leopard meeting an omega lion during a run and trading tentative contact, only to let out a huff and dart away, pissing off the lion.

The alpha was coveted both for her looks and the money she would inherit from her grandfather. _"Most sought bachelor, uh?"_ There was also a popular article on Shirogane, stating that despite being among the alphas who met the most omegas during a single event, she never chose a mate. The betting polls over Shirogane's performance weren't about who she'd mate, but on the amount of spurned omegas in the upcoming run, which intrigued Rise.

 _"Why refuse so many people?"_ Coming from her, it was like having the pot calling the kettle black. She grinned at a portion of the article, seeing some bitches she detested in the list of omegas Shirogane had rebuffed. _"We never had a chance to meet before..."_ They were on different prefectural runs until now. _"It could be fun, finding out if I clear her standards."_ With that in mind, she memorized Shirogane's unique spotting with the photos and videos available.

* * *

After arriving in the preserve, Naoto checked the time, expecting to wander in the forest for a few hours before drawing back. The natural space had the purpose of enabling people to let loose their animal side, as the runs were to be done strictly in shifted form. _"Hm... Will I get my chance?"_ She had gone in these runs since her teens and was currently in her mid-twenties, yet she hadn't found anyone remotely attractive. The detective sighed, feline ears twitching in annoyance.

She even had a degree of infamy as the 'shitty alpha' who snubs prospective mates. _"It's not as if I don't want a companion, though."_ She simply didn't feel anything for them, despite some using scent enhancers to increase the chances of attracting an alpha. While most alphas felt attraction for the sweet omega scent, it made the leopard feel as if she just drank overly sugared syrup. Naoto locked her belongings before hanging the key on her collar along with the dynamic tag.

She took a steadying breath and shifted into her other form, relishing in the freedom of her beast half. Most people preferred to pretend they didn't have animalistic urges, but her grandfather thought that repressing it was harmful, teaching her to embrace the wild. _"Whatever the outcome is, I can use the break."_ She flexed out her claws and stretched her spine, working out the knots in her muscles the best she could before entering the field. It was time to see if _the one_ was out there.

* * *

The lynx padded away from the building, welcoming the fresh air. From what she knew, alpha and omega groups were placed on opposite sides of the terrain, forcing them to wander out to meet the other party. _"A straight line should be my best bet."_ It was supposedly a way to bring out the instincts of finding the fittest mate. She breathed deeply, steeling herself for the trek, her potential mate was somewhere out there, so she had to go and meet them before some other omega snatched them.

 _"And if I do find Shirogane?"_ Rise was curious by nature, having read that the detective had a soothing scent that was a mismatch with her dour act. She had walked for a while, not finding anyone. Damn herbivores, were those knotheads too afraid of coming out and facing an omega?! Then she smelled something in the wind, a musk distinct from dirt, maybe from an alpha on the prowl. She followed the trail before the wind shifted, arriving at the start of rocky terrain.

Rise picked on several scents and made haste to climb on a tree, just in time to evade being seen by some wolves and a tiger. _"I shouldn't have taunted fate..."_ She watched as the tiger used its size to intimidate the canines, these alphas were all after the omega in the area. The lynx narrowed her eyes when she recognized the brutish show-off, some jacked-up asshole she recalled seeing in the photo selection. Nuh-uh, she wasn't into beefcakes, hey waiter, take it back to the chef. She adjusted her position, ready to wait until those knotheads went away.

Then the omega heard growling and snarling, looking down to see that the gang was facing a snow leopard. There was a special exception during the run: if a fight broke out between alphas over an omega, even if there was a death, there would be no prosecution. The leopard had its body tense, ready for a fight, and willing to make use of the exception. The tiger tried to intimidate the new rival by bodying the leaner feline, thinking it was bluffing, only to get jaws clamping around his trachea.

Rise watched with bated breath as the tiger feebly struggled before admitting defeat, making the wolves get cowed by the leopard. The striped alpha fled the second the bite loosened. The feline had an imposing presence and knew how to fight like a beast, the wolves traded nervous glances and chose to throw the towel, running away with tails between their legs. Then the leopard looked up, meeting Rise's eyes, who recognized the alpha, the forehead spots made a distinctive butterfly shape.

* * *

Naoto had been about to interact with the omega lynx when those buffoons arrived in the clearing. She huffed with irritation, thinking of a way to make them disperse. Seeing as her fellow feline wanted a fight, she gave it one, but it seemed that he was a paper tiger. At least the wolves didn't gang up on her, as a group fight could prove disastrous for her. She waited until the lynx climbed down the tree, giving the omega the initiative.

The lynx gingerly padded closer, wary of sudden moves, until she could nose her neck. Alpha musk mixed with coffee and incense filled her senses, the strange combination was attractive, and she wanted to have it joined with her scent. She began grooming the leopard, taking the chance to rub herself on the coat, and the air was filled with a soft purr as she worked. The leopard crooned and returned the grooming in kind, rubbing the muzzle on her.

Tail flicking lazily, Naoto didn't want this moment to end. She could hear some alphas circling them, interested in the omega, but nobody tried to challenge her. This omega wasn't triggering her usual disinterested response. Yeah, this one didn't feel repelling, drawing her in for more. It wasn't a cloying sweet smell, but a teasing spice that intrigued her. She wondered who the omega was, having ditched the dossier after one too many failures. Whatever, she'd cross that bridge once the run was over.

The snow leopard was a sight as it frolicked with the lynx, two huge kitties playing around without a care. They only stopped when they heard a siren indicating that time was running out, the run was about to end. As the pair walked back to their starting points, everybody in range could pick on the mixed scents. Rise was chirpy as she walked to the train station after getting dressed, barely restraining her cheer when she saw Shiro- Naoto waiting for her.

The detective was surprised to find out that the omega was a famous singer, one who dived straight in a hug. Rise then nuzzled the alpha to reinforce her claim, a smug grin on her face aimed at the omegas glaring at her, while the alpha ignored the jealous stares from her fellows. "Shall we get better acquaintanced?" Naoto kept holding her waist after the hug, enjoying the contact. "Where do you want to go?" The singer snatched the cap, fiddling with it as she pretended to think. "What about a hotel?" Naoto had a weary look at the teasing tone. "Oi, dial it down."

* * *

The couple was lazing about in their living room, Naoto had some papers on the low table while Rise watched the news. "They're talking about us again." Having the infamous alpha bachelor suddenly pair up with a long-time single omega had the media buzzing, guessing it was a soulmate situation. "People are betting that we'll break up soon." She was happy with her alpha, thank you very much. "Don't pay them any mind." Rise still felt annoyed and began messing with Naoto's hair.

The alpha gave her a flat stare as she petted between her ears, turning her back to Rise so she could focus on the case files. "Come on, humor me. Can't you purr or something?" At the silence, the omega resumed watching the TV after tuning on some K-drama, the female lead was outed as a manipulative hag, twisting the tale to make the antagonist the innocent party. _"Wait, is she...?"_ Rise had to take a sneak photo or several, her alpha was just too cute, biting the tip of her tail while sporting a concentrated look.

The lynx came up with a plan to tease the leopard. Rise started by running her fingers through Naoto's hair, seeing her stop nibbling on her tail. "You shouldn't bring work home." Then she started listing things she wished Naoto would do to her, smiling when the alpha turned at a particularly naughty request. "I know you're strong, and I'm quite flexible. Maybe we can pull it off." Naoto swallowed thickly at the sultry croon and the lustful look, she still had a few pages to go over.

Rise had a mischievous smile when she noticed the alpha's reaction, as her ears twitched in her direction. She combed the long tail with her fingers, feeling the slight tremors and goosebumps. She brought it closer to her face, breathing in the scent from her alpha and letting out a chirp, Naoto reacted with a shiver and puffed fur. Rise sported a naughty grin when her mate curled the tail around her arm. There was a shift in the alpha as the teasing got under her skin, her body tensed up as she kept shuffling the papers instead of reading.

She purred in triumph, having made Naoto forgo her files successfully. She put away the paperwork and got on the couch with her girlfriend, accepting the hug and skinship. "You're quite persistent." Rise nuzzled her neck, huffing at the alpha's workaholic tendencies. "It's Saturday, can't you relax?" The omega could feel she was getting worked up, torturing Naoto with her flirty act. "Are you in the mood for some fun?" The grip on her thighs made her excited. "Actually... I think you need a lesson about messing with me."


	3. Courtship and Serenade *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the human kingdoms summoned heroes from a peculiar dimension, there was a shift in dynamics. By studying the strange biology of the summoned humans, the succubus Demon Lord finally figured how to give the all-female monsters a breeding chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture them as the Bunyip and Siren from Monster Girl Encyclopedia.

As an alpha siren, Rise had polished her singing and dancing to attract a mate, always caring for her plumage and body. She had the best skills in her generation. With an enchanting voice and her aerial skills, Rise could court any of the young omegas among her kin. Some of her fans even tried to catch her eye by flirting with the alpha and flaunting their assets. Yet she hadn't initiated a courtship within her flock, which made some wonder what could ruffle her feathers.

Rise had been indulging in fresh fruits by the river when something in the water caught her eyes. She sharpened her sight, noticing that it was a monster on the hunt. _"Snacks and a show!"_ The serpentine creature was trailing after a crocodile, barely causing ripples to breathe. _"Oh, what a rare treat!"_ Bunyips usually hunted by dawn or dusk, so this was the first time she witnessed one take down their prey. The croc had no chance, the monster coiled around it into a stranglehold and crunched right on the skull.

The siren watched as the monster dragged her prey to the shore, intent on taking it to her settlement. The bunyip had dark blue fur with silver and light blue patterns, shimmering in the light and from the moisture. She was mesmerized, wishing to approach the lamia. But how should she do it? She couldn't just go and land by the monster and try to talk, as a sudden approach brought the risk of being seen as a threat. No, no, she needed a better plan of action.

Maybe she could find her later, and they could become closer- If she saw it correctly, the mask had the patterning reserved for omegas. That was it! She finally found her future mate, she'd show off her fitness to the bunyip, and then they'd make a clutch of cute hatchlings. Her flock was in friendly terms with the furry lamias. Hell, the bunyip leader had a siren as her mate. After Rise informed the chief of the roost of her intentions, she went with Yukari to visit the other tribe, assuring to Mitsuru that there would be a proper courtship.

"Which one did you choose?" Rise pointed at the omega dealing with the carcasses, stripping the skin and meat off the bones. "Umm... Are you sure? She looks... er... Sturdy?" Yukari was curious about what had attracted Rise, as sirens usually chose their future partners based on looks, and Naoto didn't look quite presentable while dealing with raw meat. "I decided to pursue her after watching her hunt a crocodile, so... You got a problem with it?" Mitsuru held a weary expression while Yukari wondered what was wrong with Rise.

The bunyip was notorious for being hard to please, as nobody knew what could tickle her fancy and get past her reservations. Plus, if one were to go past her tolerance limits, the outcome was deadly. From what Rise heard, Naoto had left a prior suitor with a nasty parting gift. The dingus of a dingo tried to force her into mating during a heat, only to be sent packing half-dead, barely with any unflayed skin left, and missing a knot. But the siren knew better than to force herself on a possible mate.

* * *

Naoto had consented to the courtship, despite her failings with the available beastmen. She reasoned that a different monster type could have courting practices more in line with her tastes. The gossipers whispered that it was likely that the omega would find some fault or slight in the siren and send her running as well. _"Tch- Can't you wait a few weeks before saying that?"_ She was willing to give Rise a chance, hoping the harpy wouldn't squander it.

Rise intended to court the omega properly, adamant in proving herself despite being advised by her flockmates to abandon the foolish endeavor. The siren brought fruits and pretty stones as her gifts, deciding to use the typical harpy method. While Naoto checked on the offerings, the alpha would let out her voice, showing off her singing prowess. The bunyip enjoyed the way Rise showed her interest, noticing that the harpy always had a new snippet to recite for her.

The siren felt giddy when the omega approached her perch, ears focused on her. They'd take a while to talk, mindful of the chaperones watching them. Too bad the mask was on the way, she was sure that Naoto was beautiful under it. Also, she used their brief interactions to tailor her future offerings and melody. Naoto enjoyed sweet flavors, so she made an effort to get some honey, although those bees almost plucked her bare for her thievery.

The alpha made a mental note to find some of Fuuka's favorite fruits, as she owed her lots with the hints and help the omega gave her. Her fellow harpy had cheered her on, confiding to her that Naoto would hum her songs while distracted. The siren knew that it would take time until Naoto was comfortable enough with her, but she didn't mind it. As long the omega paid attention to her songs and kept accepting her gifts, she was confident that the courtship would succeed. 

Contrary to what some thought, Naoto was seriously considering accepting the cheerful alpha, discovering nice emotions welling up in her presence. She also saw that the alpha was making an effort to prepare for their mated life, having found the nest constructed in _secret_. Mitsuru had begrudgingly let Rise take one of the new plots to build a house, instructing the siren on creating something fit for both monsters.

* * *

After a few moon cycles, Rise could feel that the time to finish the courtship was nigh. There was an event coming up, the first full moon of the year. This day was even more special for her, as it would be when she'd perform the mating display for Naoto, and it would be unlike the melodies she sang out until now. Rise would be among the main performances of the night, having rehearsed her moves and song, nothing could go wrong. Tonight she'd find out if she could call Naoto her mate.

The alpha wanted a way to show everybody that the omega was her intended pair during the festival. She racked her brains for something that wouldn't leave any margin for misunderstandings, idly plucking off some loose feathers. She looked at the shed plumage, noticing that her coloring was a striking copper-red that no other harpy in the area had. _"I can use these."_ Naoto had tilted her head in curiosity when Rise offered her feathers. "I don't want anyone thinking they can swoop in and seduce you. So... I brought these for you."

After the first few displays of regular fare, the young alpha took the stage, searching for her intended in the crowd. Rise was beside herself in joy when she saw her beloved wear some of the polished stones in a necklace, having braided the coppery feathers into her hair. _"I want to mate right now~"_ It was too bad that she had to follow the rules and avoid sparking trouble with both leaders. Otherwise, she'd ditch the last step and mate the omega until she was sure they would have a clutch.

Naoto coiled up in a vantage point to watch the stage, waiting for the last part of the courtship. Rise stood on the platform with a determined expression. The omega shivered when the new song reached her, one that Rise had to create by herself, resonating with her on a deeper level. She followed every move by the siren, tail swaying along the dulcet tones composed by the alpha. The omega watched as she performed, displaying her feathers and fitness, judging if she was worthy. 

* * *

They faced each other under the moonlight, the song and dance had ended, Rise was getting nervous at the prolonged silence. Naoto closed the distance slowly, unwilling to break the illusion. Their kindred monsters were furtively watching from the sidelines, the expectations ran high and could go either way. The bunyip who was difficult to court, and the stubborn siren who wanted to woo her. Would there be a new couple, or would the siren get rejected? But the courting pair paid no mind to the onlookers, wholly focused on each other.

Naoto seemed hesitant, fiddling with her adornments. The siren waited for her reply, recovering her breathing in the meanwhile. The bunyip took off her mask, letting the alpha meet her eyes for the first time. Rise felt she was caught in a trance, unable to contain her joyous trill, Naoto's smile was beautiful. The answer came as a hug and a sweet purr, the omega nuzzled her chosen mate and coiled around the alpha. Rise hugged her back amid the cheers from their audience, chirping her happiness for all to hear.

"You better be ready, honey. Your heat is coming soon, right?" She giggled when the bunyip began grumbling at the teasing. "Don't push your luck." Naoto had placed her mask back on, huffing with annoyance, but the harpy could see a faint redness going down her neck. "Sorry, I just can't resist your charm." Rise hummed a pleasant tune, smiling when her mate lowered her head to listen better. "... It's coming in the next waning moon." The alpha reminded herself to get everything ready by then.

Rise couldn't ask for a better night, as she finally had the mate of her dreams. Now that they were officially together, the alpha was free to shower her wife with all the love she had. "I love you, my dear mate." The omega crooned when she groomed her hair, prettying up the braids and plucking out new feathers for decoration. Then, during a performance using fire and ice magic that had everybody else distracted, the alpha lifted the mask to steal a kiss, earning herself a happy omega.

As the night wore on, the new couple excused themselves from the festival and snuggled up in their nest. The omega curled up, letting Rise lay on her, falling asleep quickly. But before letting herself fall into dreamland, the harpy watched her mate sleep, feeling her heart melt at the way fluffy ears twitched at the night sounds. _"Sweet dreams, darling."_ Rise wondered if their kids would be as cute as Naoto, closing her eyes to the images of their future hatchlings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this one~ Just think of an alpha harpy doing everything a male bird does to woo the ladies! Gifts, making a nest, mating dance, singing~


	4. Bonding Skinship

Since Naoto's late presenting, there was a change in her relationship with Rise. They had become closer since then, stepping past the boundary of simple friendship, as the omega got past the emotional barriers. But even though they were together, nobody could know they were dating. It wasn't that hard to maintain the distance in public, as they were used to concealing their emotions when facing people, one with cheerfulness and deflection, the other with impassivity and avoidance.

But one can't always trick family. Before she left for school, Rise faced her grandmother's knowing smile. "My dear..." The girl wondered what had happened, but the elder omega had a reassuring expression. "You seem closer to that Shirogane lass." Rise held back the urge to fidget under scrutiny. "It relieves me that you found a _good friend_." The woman straightened her ribbon with care and a tender smile. "I hope it lasts a long time." She lowered her head with a blush. "Me too... She's great."

* * *

One day, after finding out their teammates would all be busy, they planned a discrete date at Naoto's place, claiming that it was simply a tutoring session with a sleepover when asked. Kanji had grumbled his annoyance at the fact he had to help his mother, wishing for a friend outing instead of work. "We'll study together some other day, Kanji-kun. Don't sweat it." Neither reacted at Yu's frown, he had a funny feeling but none of the girls had acted any different from the norm to warrant it.

They walked in a relaxed silence after parting with the others, simply enjoying the closeness. After checking there were no witnesses, Rise took Naoto's hand, interlocking their fingers. The detective had jolted a little, glancing at her companion in surprise, but returned the act with a firm squeeze. "I love you." The omega smiled at the light flush. "... I love you too." She barely caught the whisper, giggling with joy as they approached her place.

The couple traded small talk while watching TV, Rise had pulled Naoto against her and was holding her like a living plushie. The alpha could have protested, but she did enjoy the skinship. Before long, it was time for dinner. "You sit there, don't try anything." She pouted when Naoto pointed at the chair farthest from the stove. "I heard about the cooking match from those two. I'm taking no chances." Darn Teddie and Yosuke, those snitches! "You can do the dishes." She took the deal, it would feel bad if Naoto did all the work.

As soon the omega finished her meal, she faced the alpha. "Marry me." Naoto deadpanned at the sudden request. "... Ask again when we're older." Rise pouted at the deflection, at least she didn't say no. "Alright. You'd look nice with a bracelet." She held back her laugh when the alpha almost choked on her tea. "Let's not be hasty... I'll take out the futon." Naoto was a bit overwhelmed at the seriousness in her voice, but it did feel nice to know that Rise was this committed to their relationship.

* * *

The omega was unamused, she came with the plan of sleeping with Naoto _together_ , so she pushed the alpha aside, disregarding the futon. "Your bed's big enough for two." She laid down while hugging the detective, leaving no room for protest. "We will have to take another bath in the morning." It would be bad if they were to go out while covered with each other's scent, Inaba was small and rumors were like wildfire. "I don't suppose I can convince you to go in together, right?" Rise giggled at the irked glare.

"Don't abuse my tolerance." The omega saw her chance. "Aw, loosen up!" She started tickling Naoto, using her body to pin her down, digging her fingers under her ribs. "You should laugh more~ You sound so cute!" At some point, Naoto managed to flip the advantage, returning the tickles in kind. The alpha handled her girlfriend until she managed to restrain the naughty omega. "Where's your... bravado?" Rise pouted at the cocky grin, unable to escape the grip on her wrists. Then it suddenly clicked in their minds.

They both blushed at the intimate position and the mess, putting distance between them and trying to fix their clothes. Rise brushed some hair off her eyes, attempting to recover her breath. "If anyone were to see us..." Naoto scooted away, tugging at her collar, and trying to will down her fluster. "Shush. Don't jinx us." They were heaving after the sudden match, feeling as the sweat made their skin sticky. "Dang, we'll need that bath for sure now."

Now that they had let out some of the stress and tired themselves out, drowsiness began overpowering them. "Hug?" At the suspicious side-eye, she offered a pinky swear. "I won't tickle. I promise." Once they laid in comfortable positions, Rise let herself get lulled by the warmth and soothing scent, feeling secure in Naoto's presence. "G'night..." The young alpha was unfamiliar with the warm fuzz filling her, but it wasn't unpleasant, she yearned for more of it and knew that Rise was the key. Naoto closed her eyes, nuzzling her girlfriend's hair. 

* * *

Reflecting the current state of their other selves, Himiko was curled up in Sukuna's lap, having snatched the oversized coat for herself. He'd range between states, either mature and flirty, or childish and clingy, sometimes the shift happened within minutes. Right now the alpha was in his childish mood, craving close contact with his mate, who was more than glad to provide it. They had nothing to hide, displaying emotions in their sincerest form.

After their hosts had confessed their mutual feelings, they had found a fragile bond tying them together. The Personas had responded to the hidden yearning of their other selves, letting instinct drive their acts and nurturing it the best they could. They were rewarded when the connection flourished, relishing in the love conveyed. This was a deeper bond than usual, one that couldn't be shattered by human means.

Himiko might have once attempted to have all eyes on her, but this kind of attention was better than what she sought, Sukuna would never stray. He was wholly devoted to her, much unlike her audience, ignoring any advances from Mikazuchi. The dancer snuggled closer to her lover, purring out her contentment and earning a tighter hug. Now that they had each other, no force would break them apart, not even their other half. 

* * *

Today had no classes, so they had turned off their alarms, not caring in waking later than usual. Rise only began stirring when the morning light reached her eyes, looking down at her still asleep girlfriend tucked in her arms. She laid still, wondering when they could have every morning start like this, with them together. _"It could be nice..."_ Soon Naoto also stirred awake, still feeling drowsy. "Good morning, handsome." She sat up, trying to pat down some of her bedhead. "Morning..."

Rise stretched out like a cat, taking care to not hit Naoto. "I feel that I dreamed about you." The alpha scratched her neck as she got off the bed, feeling like she should recall something, but unable to tell what nor why. "I can say the same. Do you think our Personas are involved?" The omega sighed as she sprawled over the bed, Personas were full of mysteries. "Maybe. I hope this means we're compatible, and not that they're fighting, wherever they are at." Naoto hummed in agreement.

"Take a bath first, I'll make food." But before she could step far, Rise hugged her waist. "What's the matter?" The omega tugged her, silently asking for her to sit down. "Let's just stay like this, just a little bit." She wanted to enjoy their mixed scents as long she could, away from anyone who would judge them. "Alright." Naoto noticed her sadness, but she had no idea of how to dispel it. _"Tears don't suit her..."_ She only hoped that her presence could soothe Rise somehow.

The alpha rubbed her back until she let go, relieved that the gloomy mood had waned somewhat. "Thanks. I needed that." After Naoto was out of sight, the girl sighed forlornly, she wanted everybody to know that they were together, but her plans to return to the showbiz were a deterrent. Rise had to settle for these moments of closeness, unable to do more than hold hands in public. _"Will we manage it...?"_ She rubbed her eyes, she had to stop being so negative, they would weather it, they had to.

She was unable to picture her future without Naoto, unwilling to let her go without a fight. Until the day she could display a claim on her neck without getting flak from her fans and the media, she'd treasure these encounters. Oh well, life wasn't all roses, she'd have to make compromises sooner or later. She'd endure the need for secrecy until both were in safe points of their careers. _"She's worth it."_

* * *

Yu was sure that Sukuna shouldn't have red marks on his torso, nor Himiko the blue lines circling her arms. The hell was going on? Margaret had chuckled when he brought up the subject, eyes sparkling with clear mirth, which only had him more confused. "Your group is truly marvelous, what a rare event..." She shuffled the cards and pulled out the Lovers and Fortune from the stack, twirling the cards leisurely. "You have nothing to worry about. Let them be." The boy wanted to ask more, but Margaret shooed him away.


	5. Stranger Banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt nº 792 from otpisms.tumblr.  
> Imagine Person A is dragged to a concert of a band they’ve never heard of by their friend, Person C. Together, they get to the show early, so Person A breaks off from C for a while to get away from the commotion of the fans waiting to get into the building. Person A ends up wandering around till they accidentally run straight into a stranger aka Person B. Person A feels so bad that they ran into B and starts apologizing profusely while B keeps saying it’s ok. They strike up a conversation together and B asks for A’s phone number. Later, once A is back with C and the concert is starting, A sees B walk onto the stage. Finally, they realize that Person B is the lead singer of the band.

Naoto was about to beat the bastard that had her stuck for the last hour, but after memorizing its attack patterns, she would finally- The front door's slamming was enough to throw her off her groove, leaving her avatar impaled in the boss' huge spear like a kebab. As the 'you died' flashed on the screen, she turned to face her roommate with a glare. "Ichijou... You better have a good excuse." She got confused when a paper slip landed on her lap.

"I won these tickets in a raffle. It sounds nice, but I don't wanna go alone." She sighed, was Mikumo a rabbit who'd die of loneliness? "Name the price." Green clashed with blue for a few long seconds. "... You little... Fine, I'll do all the laundry and dishes for two months without a peep." Naoto didn't even glance at the ticket, focusing back on the game. "And do I have to wear cosplay?" She never accepted fetishwear, the single time Mikumo tried, she got a sprained shoulder. "Not this time. It's a music show."

* * *

"Change yer clothes, damn workaholic." Naoto got her casual dress shirt and khaki pants forcefully removed, getting a pair of jeans and a black shirt with 'welcome ❤️ hell'. "Why do you have this tacky thing?" Mikumo shrugged, turning away from the judgemental stare. "Impulse buy during a con." After putting on the recommended wear, Naoto grumbled as she pulled a sturdy jacket from her closet. "Sometimes I wonder how we even turned friends." "You still love me, though."

"Let's get going, I wanna get there early." Mikumo had dragged her along, she barely held off from simply throwing the younger alpha over her shoulder and carry the poor bastard like a potato sack. The venue was still closed for entry, creating a crowd right at the gates. "I'm taking a walk, I'll be back soon." The fans were far too noisy for her taste, so Naoto stepped away, walking past a long line for the restroom. "Don't go and get lost, 'kay?"

Naoto ended up in a spot a bit too far, grumbling at her distraction. In her attempt to backtrack on her steps, she bumped on someone. "Pardon me, it wasn't my intention." The woman waved aside her concern, there was no harm no foul. "I'm Kujikawa Rise, and you are?" At the lack of surprise, Rise grinned, this person had no idea of her identity. "Shirogane Naoto. Do you know the way to the concert venue?" That got Rise curious, the person attending her show didn't know about her?

"I do know, but there's time until the show starts, so, let's talk." Naoto shrugged as they found a bus stop to sit down, not minding it. "Fine." Rise picked on her scent as they talked about everyday stuff, matcha with willow, it was nice and soothing. "I was invited to this event by a friend, it's the first time I'm attending a concert." Naoto was enjoying the chat, she seemed nice enough. Rise then asked what had been in her mind. "And your dynamic?"

Naoto was the perfect mix of pretty and handsome, right up her alley, and seemed to be a discrete person. "I'm a female alpha." Rise raised her brows in surprise. "You're a gal? I pegged you for a guy." Either beta or omega had been her guess. "I'm an alpha too." Naoto gained points by not showing displeasure, as it was the norm among male alphas. "Is that so?" Maybe they could meet after the show. The alpha secretly admitted that the cleavage and skirt were making her feel hot under her collar.

After a while, they checked the time, the show would start soon. "Let's trade contacts." Rise explained to her new friend the way to the venue. "Call me after the show, alright?" She looked at Naoto one last time before she turned a corner. "By the way, try reading the ticket again. Pay attention this time." Naoto sighed, unsure if she'd find her way back on time, briefly wondering why Rise had mentioned the ticket.

As she trudged back to the venue, she pulled out the piece of paper and looked at the print, freezing at a familiar face. _"Feat._ Rise _tte-"_ Did she just talk with the star of the show? And this same person just gave her a cell number. "Oh..." Naoto was stunned at what just happened. When she sighted the venue, Mikumo ran to her with a worried look. "Yo, where have you been? I was searching for you."

* * *

After the show, Rise had looked around in the net after anything about Shirogane Naoto. While the alpha's profile was quite dry and barren of content, but, to her luck, there was a friend with a treasure trove of photos. _"They're roommates?"_ She stopped worrying about sneaky_raven as a rival after finding a few photos of the other woman with a male omega. _"So you're a detective, uh? I got to thank this fellow for all the photos."_ She then noticed a link to a separate profile.

 _"I wonder what I will find in yatagarasu_cosplayer..."_ It was better than she thought. "Hot damn." The alpha looked like a feast in those military uniform photos. _"Looking good, soldier~"_ And those costumes where Naoto had to bare her midriff... _"This hottie is single?!"_ She was so lucky, her wandering pre-show was just to destress, but ended up with a nice catch. Well, if she didn't get in contact soon, Rise would give chase.

* * *

Naoto had struggled to work enough guts to type out a message for Rise, sending it with bated breath. [Prove it with a selfie.] Before she could reply, a 'just kidding' came through. [I have your number, remember?] They had eased in a relaxed conversation. It was surprisingly easy to talk with Rise, even after discovering she was a famous person. Although Naoto had a scare when Mikumo walked in when she got a suggestive message.

A few weeks later, Rise surprised her. [Do you want to go on a date?] Naoto stared at the message, wondering what to reply. She mulled over it for a few minutes, accepting the offer. [Great, see you next Sunday. Hachiko's at two o'clock sounds okay?] A weight settled in her stomach when she recalled that she had no truly casual wear, only business-like or loungewear. It was quite a kick to her pride to go and ask her roommate for something fitting.

Naoto tried to rein back her anxiety as she shifted on her feet, looking at the crowd around the statue, not quite sure that the singer would show her face. Someone tapped on her shoulder, making her turn to face a Rise with darker hair and makeup to disguise her features. "Are you ready for our date?" At her tentative nod, the bubbly alpha took Naoto by the hand towards a cinema. "You like action movies, right? This one sounds good."

Some heads had turned at the sight of them, as Rise toed the PDA limits of decency, making Naoto blush at the attention laved upon herself. "I've thought of doing this since the time we met." But others' opinions didn't matter for now. "I'm glad we did. It had been a good date, neither had come with lofty expectations, they were just a couple having a nice time together. "We got to go out again." Rise's smile made something cozy bloom within the detective. "I agree."

* * *

The raven was playing while lazing on the couch, barely glancing at the front door when her roommate arrived. "How was your date?" Mikumo overtook the second place in time for the final lap. "... It went well." Naoto went to change into loungewear. "Nice, you were too grumpy lately." She didn't give her the satisfaction of a reply. "Should I expect wedding bells soon?" This did earn her a swat when the younger woman circled the sofa. "Don't provoke me."

As the younger alpha settled on the couch, green eyes were drawn to something peeking from under her collar. "... Is that a goddamn hickey?" As the raven used the blue shell, Naoto tugged up her sweater, turning a harsh look at her seatmate. "Keep your mouth shut." Green eyes narrowed with mirth. "Name your price!" Mikumo yelped at a kick to her side, thankfully the race had ended. "Sod off!" She nursed her sore spot as the victory jingle played out. "Oof, you're going to kill me someday!"


	6. Kakurenbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion chapter to Natsu Matsuri.  
> [Reference song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LIely2YCKY)

Rise sighed as she stepped out from the recording building, having received a break after working tirelessly for so long. Work, weaving lyrics, recording songs, had been her escape from reality, as she tried to ignore the absence of one person in her life. She walked aimlessly, not knowing what to do with her free time. She looked down at the photos, some of things she had left of Naoto. Their paths had separated soon after their graduation, as she resumed her career, and the detective went overseas.

She had saved every message and recording with Naoto, preserving the mementos of her presence. Rise should have noticed back then, that her closeness to the alpha had a deeper reason. _"Where are you now?"_ She swallowed a lump, it had been so long since they last had contact. She looked around, finding herself in an empty playground. As she sat down on the swing, she started humming a song as a pastime, lightly kicking the gravel for momentum.

* * *

_No matter how far you go...  
No matter how well you hide...  
No matter how small and quiet...  
I will go and find you...  
I will go and meet you_

She and Naoto used to be friends, part of a tight-knit group. Perhaps it had been her omega nature that had pushed her into approaching the alpha over the others. People would whisper about them, sure that alpha and omega couldn't be only friends. But the young detective was more than her dynamic, a label did her no justice.

_In the orange sunset, going back home singing  
Hiding behind the light pole  
I pretended to go home  
Playing alone in the familiar road  
An empty park "hide-and-seek"  
I won't go home until five..._

The scent of coffee and forest had been endearing, soothing her unlike anything else. There surely was more than simple biology in their interactions. Naoto could be a loner, with effort Rise had learned of her tender side, one just had to make her see it was fine to lower her guard. She liked to think that she had been the closest to Naoto.

_Choosing the oni, rock-paper-scissors!  
The stretching shadow turns into the red oni,  
Eyes closed with the back turned  
Hearing the soft voice "you can search now!"_

Perhaps that was why she hid her feelings, to not lose this precious friendship, settling for the platonic bond. Even though she would sometimes long for more, to jump off the cliff of uncertainty and confess that she wanted Naoto to see her in a romantic light. Late at night, her mind would wander, creating scenes with Naoto. To hear the alpha say 'I love you' would be a dream come true.

_Being the closest to you...  
I hid the most from you...  
Wanting to find you the quickest...  
Under this large sky, in this small heart_

Back then, in their last festival together, Yu had teased her after pulling her away from Naoto, asking when they would stop pretending there was no mutual affection and get together. Having other people see what she thought well hidden... It made her wonder how many had seen through her, and if Naoto knew... She had blushed then, arguing that Naoto only saw her as a friend. The alpha surely would have said something if she held feelings for Rise, right?

_Only the heavens knew  
It was embarrassing  
These feelings...  
The shadow under the slide  
It's obvious but I pretended not to see  
This feeling of love_

But when she saw the flash of pain in blue eyes, she had wondered how true her assumption was. Had she asked Naoto about the fleeting sadness in her expression, could something more have surfaced between them? Naoto didn't act any different, yet Rise had sensed that their interactions became colder, less personal, the alpha had distanced herself. If only she had been braver, bridging the gap, taking the first step...

_Back then, I bit my nails, tapped my fingers  
It's now a habit in the past...  
"I love you!"_

She had thought that they still had time to figure things out, stalling the much-needed conversation, until one day... The young alpha had informed their group that she had been hired, that she'd go overseas. That had been her final chance, once Naoto graduated, she'd go somewhere beyond her reach. Just three words, 'I love you', simple as that. But she hid her feelings instead, afraid of the consequences.

_No matter how far you go...  
No matter how well you hide...  
No matter how small and quiet...  
"Are you hiding?" "I'm hiding!"  
Seeking my first love, "hide-and-seek!"_

In fact, she had hidden it so well, that she was unable to find the courage to be open about her love when it mattered the most. While they walked side by side, she was tempted to reach and take her hand. By the time she worked her nerve, they had arrived at Rise's home. "So you're going to move... I'm sure you will do well out there." Was that a dying spark of hope she had seen then?

_Being the closest to you...  
I hid the most from you...  
Wanting to find you the quickest...  
This innocent feeling_

Naoto had just nodded stiffly, bidding her farewell before turning and walking away. She should have reached out, back then. If only she had grabbed her sleeve and bared her heart, showing the hidden feelings... Yet she hadn't, choosing to forfeit this last opportunity and losing even the tenuous bond they once shared. Since then, her mind was plagued with 'what if', unable to let go of this love. Could they have found happiness together?

_No matter how far you go...  
No matter how well you hide...  
No matter how small and quiet...  
It will never end.  
It will never be forgotten.  
My first love, "hide-and-seek!"_

* * *

Rise swung slightly as she enjoyed the breeze. She wondered if she'd ever meet Naoto again. She only heard about the alpha when she got mentioned by the news. She just wanted to see her friend in person, not through bare snippets in articles. Rise stopped swinging, feeling something trickle down her face... _"I haven't cried in a while..."_ She had paid her price for her hesitation, her most treasured bond had snapped. She could only hope that Naoto was safe, happy, wherever she was.


	7. Natsu Matsuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion chapter to Kakurenbo.  
> [Reference song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5xb7zDd37M)

Naoto rubbed her neck, feeling tiredness permeate her very bones. She did like her job, her colleagues were friendly, a true pack. They had welcomed her back when she was just a rookie, barely stepping into adulthood. But even though she knew that... Despite her accomplishments... She felt hollow. She looked at her phone, at the photos she had memorized by now.

How she wished to have confessed back then, when there was no distance between them and their bond seemed unbreakable. If only she had mustered her courage to tell Rise what she felt, then she wouldn't feel this numbness. Rejection or acceptance, as long she knew how the omega felt, she'd be able to deal with her emotions. Naoto heard a song fill the room, randomly selected from her playlist, feeling nostalgia wash over her.

* * *

_The memory of the summer with you is in a distant dream  
The fireworks that had disappeared into the dark night sky_

Naoto had admired Rise from afar, too afraid of crossing a boundary and ruining their friendship. It had been their third, and last year, after then the group of friends might drift apart through life. Thus, they took the chance to attend a festival together. Naoto had intended to confess during the fireworks, praying that Rise would accept her.

_The sweet smell of your hair was spreading  
You looked so well and bright in your yukata  
I was feeling very excited about the festival night  
Through the crowd of people, we almost got separated  
Saying "Don't be far from me", I almost tried to hold hands  
But I put back my hands and clenched them in my pocket_

The sight of the omega in a yukata, looking radiant at the idea of a night of celebration, had left her speechless. "Come on, I want to see what they have!" Rise had moved from stall to stall, as Naoto silently followed her. She let herself pretend for a fleeting moment that they were a couple enjoying their time together, aiming for a white jester plushie in the shooting stall at Rise's request.

_The memory of the summer with you is in a distant dream  
The fireworks that had disappeared into the dark night sky_

But it didn't last, the illusion dispelled with the arrival of their friends. The blondes had been searching for them. The few minutes in which Teddie and Kanji had distracted Naoto were enough for her to lose track of Rise. After breaking off from them, she struggled to find her, frantically searching for a glimpse of the pink and green yukata.

_You were just like a kid so absorbed  
In the goldfish scooping that sleeves got wet  
Your innocent and joyful profile was very cute  
You were really happy eating a cotton candy  
But I found my friends over there  
And I walked a bit far away from you_

When Naoto finally spotted Rise in the crowd, the sight made her stop cold, a call frozen in her throat. Narukami was talking with her, she was blushing... The young alpha turned away to give them privacy, to give Rise a shot at happiness. Even as envy reared its maw, tearing apart her hope. She fought the territorial urges of confronting the taller alpha. She had no claim, Rise never showed interest in her, but the omega had flirted with him in the past.

_The memory of the summer with you is in a distant dream  
The fireworks that had disappeared into the dark night sky_

She could feel her anger, frustration, resignation, all mixing in a smoldering heap she suffered to keep tamped. Then their friends called for a meetup, the fireworks would start soon, they had to find a good watching spot. When they had reunited, Rise still had a blush coloring her cheeks, hammering home the fact that Naoto had lost her chance. She was smiling because of someone who wasn't her.

_Sitting down on the stone stairs in the shrine,  
In the dim and indistinct darkness, where it was far from the commotion of the festival,  
We lit the sparklers with a match  
And talked about a lot of things,  
But I never could say, "I like you"_

'What did Narukami tell you?' had burned on her tongue, yearning for an answer, but she kept silent. Rise was happy, she didn't want to taint the moment with unnecessary questions. The confession clawed at her silence, yearning to reach its intended receiver. "Did you know, Senpai just told me the silliest thing." Naoto had frowned, wondering what was so humorous.

_The memory of the summer with you is in a distant dream  
The fireworks that had disappeared into the dark night sky_

"He said we should get together already. But I know you don't see me like that." Rise's smile contrasted with her statement, which had driven the last nail of defeat into her willpower. She had faltered, she could have refuted it, confessed her love, but she was unable to muster a proper reply, fighting back the anguish from showing on her face.

_The memory of the summer with you is in a distant dream  
The fireworks that had disappeared into the dark night sky_

She never managed to work up the courage to ask her out, even as the lights of the fireworks made her look stunning.

_The fireworks that had disappeared into the dark night sky_

* * *

Naoto ran a hand through her hair, tangling it up in her frustration. She regretted her cowardice, having even left the country by taking a job offer. But that had been years ago, she was done running from the truth. She had a legacy to uphold, and a broken heart wouldn't-shouldn't keep her away. Even if Rise was happily married, it shouldn't affect her... No matter if her heart felt like it was stabbed just by thinking about it. Naoto would keep a tight rein on her emotions, pushing away this stubborn feeling that refused to wilt and fade away.


	8. Puppy Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture Sukuna as the fluffiest brown Pomeranian, while Himiko is a red Papillon.  
> Totally inspired by 101 Dalmatians.

Sometimes Sukuna wondered if his pet human needed a companion. But if he were to keep his paws off, the alpha would be forever a bachelor. Because come on, every single time they went for walkies, there would be omegas trying to flirt with her, even he could smell their interest, but the brick never noticed. Time to get paws-on, he'd find an omega for his human.

He looked out of the window, watching the dogs and humans entering the dog park. While he had no idea of what was attractive for humans, he had some idea of what his food-giver liked, using the magazines under the bed as a reference. There was an assortment to choose from. But he was having issues. There came a male omega with a pit bull. Too burly, he'd get squished under that pile of muscles... A woman in red clothes and a black Yorkie. Eeh, he never liked Yorkies...

Then he zeroed on a female with long hair and a well-groomed Papillon. Oh, that one looked just right, and on the way to the dog park. The dog went to fetch his leash and pestered his owner into a walkie. Naoto got handed her cap after she put on her jacket, Sukuna was really excited today. "Alright, alright, there's no rush, little champ." There was all the rush, he'd have her know!

He sought the lady he saw, he couldn't waste this chance. There they were, sitting on a bench, but Naoto chose to sit in the shade of a tree by the lake. He had to take firm action. "Hey!" Sukuna had stolen Naoto's cap, whining a taunt. "Sukuna..." The dog shook the cap in his jaws, provoking his human. "Oh, you little...!" Naoto got ready to chase the scamp, but the slippery bugger escaped her grasp, a muffled yipping as he bounced away.

Rise glanced at the pair tumbling on the grass. The alpha wasn't bad-looking, she might even say she was handsome, what with that sharp look while staring down the naughty Pom. Himiko barely lifted her head from her paws, settling for adjusting her ears to hear the ruckus. Then the Pom pranced up to her bench and dropped the cap. The dog barked at his human, challenging the alpha to pick it.

Sukuna felt the omega start to pet him, melting into a puddle of brown fur. Naoto fell silent, stunned by the pretty woman fawning at her dog. "Come get it, before he steals it again." She then invited the alpha to sit down, starting small talk. At first, they just talked about their dogs, as Sukuna played around with Himiko. Then the omega began asking about the alpha, figuring whether she was facing a bachelor or if there was an unwelcome tangle.

After a while, it dawned on them that they spent a little too long in the chat, as the sky was darkening. Rise pulled out her phone and asked Naoto's number, giving hers in return. "Call me, alright?" The flirty smile knocked the alpha off-kilter, she could only wave goodbye as Sukuna towed her home, happily barking at his successful meddling.

* * *

Naoto was in a pinch, having lost something, but she couldn't ask Rise for help, as it was a surprise for her. Sukuna and Himiko watched as the alpha opened and closed drawers, looked under furniture, overturning the place after something. She only stopped when her phone rang, there was an emergency meeting at the office about some sudden inspection. "Damn... Now, of all times?!" She shrugged on her coat hastily and stomped out, huffing in frustration.

In the meanwhile, Rise felt that something was off with Naoto lately. _"I hope it isn't her getting tired of me..."_ She wondered why the detective had been avoiding her, she even saw the alpha's eyes straying at other women and omegas. The omega arrived in the apartment, greeting the pair of dogs barking happily in greeting. "Hey there, guys, did you miss me?" Then she picked the lingering scent, Naoto had just been here, apparently nervous about something.

Sukuna tilted his head, seeing the gloomy look as the human petted Himiko. Missy looked worried, so the dog searched for the small box that he had found after Naoto went out, perhaps she was searching for it. "Oh… this is…" Rise picked up the doggy and twirled happily, it was the best surprise she could get. She now understood why her alpha had gone all furtive lately, but it still didn't explain her other behavior. She'd have to wait until Naoto got home to straighten things.

The dogs jumped off Rise's lap to go and greet their other human. "Hey, don't chew on my pants-" Naoto was surprised to see her girlfriend wearing the sapphire necklace she thought lost. "W… Where did you find it?" Rise raised a hand to silence her. "Just answer this first… Is it what I think it is?" Their anniversary was still a ways off, and they had celebrated her birthday a few weeks ago. "Y-Yeah, I planned to ask to marry you..." Naoto blushed as she confirmed it, her plans were as good as busted.

"Sukuna gave it to me." Oh, the dog had put his paw in the mix again. But to be fair, they wouldn't be here if the hellion hadn't pulled his stunts. "I don't even know if I should thank or scold him for ruining the surprise..." Rise patted the sofa, asking her to sit. "Think about that later. Tell me, how long did you want this?" Naoto shivered when Rise kissed her. "Well... Since our second year, I guess." Then the omega went for the answer to her nagging worry.

Naoto was confused when Rise mentioned that she kept looking at other omegas or women lately. "I was checking their jewelry. I wanted some examples to help me choose…" She sagged in relief, it hadn't been the impending cheating she dreaded. "I feel so guilty... I thought you were going off with some bitch, but you were planning such a sweet thing!" Naoto scratched her neck in awkward nervousness, kicking herself for making Rise worry. "Sorry, I just looked at those people for reference."

The omega waved it aside and hugged the alpha, she just wanted to enjoy the moment, now that they had dealt with the misunderstanding. "Well, just know that I do want to marry you, silly." She pulled Naoto for a kiss, and the dogs took it as their cue to move to the kitchen, it was time for the humans to have their fun.

* * *

It was a small Western-style ceremony, only their close friends and family had attended. Of course, Sukuna, the ever-reliable wingdog, was the ringbearer along with Himiko. Decked in a tux and dress and holding the velvet boxes in their mouth, they pranced up to the couple so they could exchange vows.

And when Rise threw the bouquet, the darned devil that was Sukuna managed to catch it. He then got chased by the old maids until he dropped the flowers on the lap of a silver-haired lad. "I guess you're next, Narukami, Sukuna never fails in his predictions." The man sweated under the intense stares of his many admirers. "Good luck, Yu, you'll need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much-needed pure fluff to flush the angst from those chapters.


	9. Touch Aversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People usually spend their youth searching for their soulmate, the one who'll make their marks complete. They start out with a monochrome pattern that feels unfinished, and only their fated half can add the second color, completing the puzzle.

Rise had a conspicuous mate mark, it was a small blue butterfly under her left eye. It was her charm point since her time as an idol, as it looked pretty and accentuated her features. At first, she had been joyful that she held a nice-looking mark, sporting it with a measure of pride. But the veneer had worn off since then, turning it into a curse on her, as alphas only needed one look to know that she had yet to find her mate.

The omega had to live with harassment from all sides, both from people dissing the fact she was unmated and from knotheads making passes at her. Frankly, if she were to say her thoughts, the touches from those bastards felt gross on her, making her wish for a bath. To make things worse, as a young omega, people disregarded her feelings. Thus, she ended up creating a prickly shell to ward off these advances. She loathed having people initiate contact, preferring to hold the control.

* * *

Then, one day while on a night outing, Rise found herself cornered by a trio of knotheads. "C'mon, pretty stuff, a little touching won't hurt." They all used this tired excuse, claiming they just wanted to check for a potential mate. "A doll this beautiful shouldn't be walking around without an alpha." She knew better to fall for their nice facades, they just saw her as a gullible target for some quick fun. When one of them got close enough to touch her, she lost her grit, feeling afraid of getting abused.

To her luck, this zone had regular beats, and a pair of police agents had just walked by the alley she was stuck in. The stifling smell of fear spurred the pair into acting, the alpha pulled Rise away from them as the burly beta used his heft to intimidate the males. "Out of here! Get lost before I detain you for harassment!" The woman watched as the trio spat at their lost chance and retreated to find their luck somewhere else, leaning on the alpha until they were out of sight.

In the meanwhile, the alpha was having issues. When she came in contact with the harassed omega, she felt a powerful rush run through her system, struggling to remain stoic. Naoto had a few green leaves on her forearm, it only took a brief brush, the edge of a leaf had come in contact with the omega's skin, it was like she received a shock. How had her mark reacted? "Are you okay- oof-!" But before she could talk with the woman, she received a hard shove.

The alpha had just helped her, but Rise pushed her back. "Hey! What gives, pal?! She was being nice!" The singer then covered her mark, turning away from the duo. "I've had people try to touch me without permission. Just... don't get too close, please..." They wanted to bind her to them, thankfully it never changed. "I understand, forgive me if I scared you." The alpha motioned for the beta to calm down. "Could you give us some privacy?" He frowned, but nodded, turning to watch over the street.

"Just hear me out..." Naoto could see her fear, wishing she could dispel it. _"What happened to make you so afraid?"_ But she wouldn't miss this chance, she had just found her soulmate. "I won't touch you. I just want a chance to know you." She'd work on earning the omega's trust, however long it took. "Why should I trust you?" Naoto faced the harsh glare. "You have the right to be wary. The choice is yours." "... Alright. But if you try anything, I'll make you regret it."

* * *

Rise was thorny towards Naoto at first, burned from prior breaks to her trust. She had the detective keep a distance, disliking the idea of someone invading her personal space. They must have looked odd to onlookers, a dating couple who didn't share any skinship? But the alpha gave her no reason to distrust her, respecting her need to deal with her trauma. Naoto just offered her company, hoping that Rise familiarizing herself to the alpha's scent could foster some kind of bond.

It was a slow process, her trust in others was too cracked to be fixed in a few weeks. Rise could see that she wanted to show physical affection, holding herself back, standing behind the line on the sand. Rise thought that it wouldn't be too bad to have a soulmate in the detective. But she dreaded letting herself hope. And if her mark didn't change with Naoto's touch? She knew that it could be answered, yet she couldn't help the trepidation, delaying the confrontation.

Naoto knew she needed time to deal with her aversion, but it did hurt when Rise flinched away, even though she never acted in a way that justified it. Were the visits to that quirky psychologist helping her? She yearned for the day when Rise approached her without fear, wanting to know how it would feel to hug her closely. Until then, she'd make do with the knowledge that her soulmate was alive and well, that they had a shot at happiness.

* * *

The time flew by, months had passed, as the couple got to grow closer. Rise had built enough confidence to hold onto Naoto during their dates, but she was still reticent in letting the alpha touch her mark. She feared to confirm that Naoto was mistaken, that they weren't to be. But she wouldn't lie about her mark changing, right? She had to stop second-guessing it, she had to take the plunge before the possible parting became even more painful for them.

They were lounging on the sofa on opposite ends, half-listening to the movie, more focused on each other. Naoto would sometimes steal glances, wishing they could cuddle. Rise liked spending time with the alpha, her presence made her feel at peace. She wanted to feel her touch directly. The alpha reacted with a start when she took her hand. "Naoto... Your mark..." She shuffled awkwardly under the curious look. "Can I see it?" Naoto offered her arm, baring the vibrant flower.

Rise followed the green lines with her eyes, spanning down her forearm. She reached out to trace the red lines giving form to an azalea. Naoto trembled slightly at the unfamiliar contact. The silence was becoming a little stifling. "Rise...?" She was still tracing the red and green lines forming the alpha's mark. Did her touch really help to create this beautiful image? Rise wondered if they were truly fated, it was time to test it. "C... Close your eyes, please."

Naoto had looked confused, but acceded, trusting in Rise. The omega held on her wrist, working up her nerve. She let the alpha touch the butterfly, closing her eyes in apprehension. Silver lines completed the details, making her mark even more stunning, and a foreign sensation of finally being _whole_ overwhelmed her. Rise was lost in the torrent of emotions, happy, relieved, it was a jumbled mess that had her stop to process it.

Despite feeling a shiver under her touch, the alpha waited for permission to open her eyes. Naoto frowned, there was something wet trickling over her fingers, coupled with a salty scent- The detective was startled that she began crying, but the radiant smile undid her fears. "It's true...! You're my soulmate!" Rise hugged her, laughing in happiness. "That's great." Naoto returned the hug, appreciating how they fit together. "I wanted to do this since we first met..."

Rise sighed, shifting into a comfortable position. "I'd probably have punched you, back then." That was met with an awkward laugh from the alpha. "And I'd deserve it, back then." Naoto wiped her tears, admiring the completed mark. "But that doesn't matter. Now, we have a future together." Rise felt a bit sluggish, having dealt with a source of stress. "Yeah, you're right." She had Naoto move them to the bed, a night on the sofa would kill their backs. "No funny business, yet." "I know, good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This world must suck for people with marks on embarrassing places, like the butt.


	10. Secrecy and Jealousy *

Due to her late first rut, Naoto had a hard time coping, having far more hormones rushing through her system than a ten-old would. She was unused to the ordeal, it was strange to have this libido clawing at her insides. And she had the urge to go out and find a partner, preferably an omega. Thankfully the Shirogane household was a bit isolated from other houses, as a foreign alpha smell could have sparked a rage in her once the rut was fully engaged.

The cloth Rise gave her had her shifting between reactions as her instincts latched to the omega scent. Cherry peppers and cinnamon teased her senses, lighting up her desire. Her bonding venom flowed out, despite her being alone. Her first impulse was to go out and claim her mate, held in check by her higher faculties. And the idea that Rise wanted to be with her, that she was waiting for the rut to end, had her feeling oddly content.

Naoto was slumped on the couch, weathering the waves of hormones as she tried to distract herself with the news. She felt her phone buzz with a message, fishing it from her blazer. Rise gave her a run-over of what the team was speculating about her presenting. _"Tch- Guessing that I'm an omega just because I'm short?"_ Hanamura should keep his opinions to himself. [Tell me when I can come over, alright? Love you.] Naoto stared at the screen, feeling a warmth distinct from the rut wash over her.

* * *

A few days later, Rise paid Naoto a visit, being met with a tired alpha with dark circles around her eyes. "How are you doing? I heard late bloomers have it way harder." The omega had heard tales of people who ended up traumatized by the sudden urges. "I managed it, somehow." She showed the bag with ice cream. "I didn't know your favorite, so I got chocolate." Naoto was a bit confused, it was weird to face the omega sans a slightly spicy scent surrounding her. "Come in."

While on the entryway, Rise could pick on the lingering traces of rut, being a more potent version of what she had felt a few days ago. "People are betting over your dynamic, few picked alpha." From the smug tone, Naoto surmised that Rise had some money to collect soon. "Did you tell the others?" She smiled as they settled in the kitchen. "No, I want to see their faces of surprise." Both knew they had to talk about the confession, but stalled it as they ate some of the ice cream.

After setting down the spoon, Rise took the first step, reaching and taking Naoto's hand. "So... Are we dating?" The alpha returned the hold, meeting her eyes. "I'd like that." Rise got up and pulled a chair by Naoto, drawing her into a hug. "The Detective Prince and Risette, who'd think, uh?" The omega purred, the contact felt nice and Naoto was hugging her back. The scent of coffee with dark chocolate made her crave a bite, too bad that Naoto might get moody if she gave in to the temptation.

Rise sighed, they had to keep this under wraps if she was to resume being an idol. "Are you okay?" Naoto leaned back having caught the shift in her mood. "Don't worry. It's just that..." She wondered if Naoto would understand. "... I want everybody to know we're dating, but-" The alpha held her closer, already seeing the source of her distress. "We can't tell anyone." Naoto had read about idols who turned into pariahs overnight just for showing romantic interest on someone. "We'll manage it, together."

* * *

Rise had convinced Naoto to have their friends learn of her alpha status by themselves. "I bet that Yosuke-senpai will drop his jaw." It took a while until they figured her exact dynamic, as she used blockers to hide her scent and never showed overt reactions to either alphas or omegas. People only knew for sure after gym practice, as the exercise forced her to remove the patches. The young detective, along with her fellow alphas, had a musky smell that none of the others had.

Most of the team had congratulated the new alpha for her designation, save for a salty beta. Rise wasn't disappointed in Yosuke's reaction. He was bitter that the beansprout turned out to be an alpha, while he was a plain beta. "Alphas are supposed to big and dominating! Not midget- guh-!" The comment earned him a brutal shin kick. "Motherfucker-" "Care to repeat that?" "No..." As he held on the light pole to not crumble into a heap, Chie muffled a snort. "You earned that, idiot."

The team then encouraged Kanji into pursuing Naoto, which drove a spike of annoyance into Rise. "You just have to make your feelings clear enough, I'm sure she'll accept." Their team kept giving him not-at-all subtle nudges for him to go and ask the alpha out. "I'm sure you can do it!" Yosuke and Teddie had clapped his back, grinning in support. "Uh, yeah, I'm going to confess to her!" Yu creased his brows in confusion, was that a glare he saw Rise shoot at Kanji's back?

Despite his bold claims, Kanji would get a case of jitters when faced with the alpha, which gave Rise a measure of peace. But things came to a head a few days later, as she felt a vein throb with ire at the sight of the male omega trying to ask _her_ Naoto out. _"Not on my watch!"_ She thought of a way to thwart his attempt in an innocent manner, already thinking of an excuse. Oh, there was a convenience store right over there...

Rise closed on them from behind with cat steps, picking something from her bag with an impish smirk. She dropped a popsicle down his shirt, watching him flail about in sweet vengeance. "Why did you have to pop up now?!" Kanji gripped the popsicle as he glared at the prankster. "Why are you so angry? It's not like I dropped a bug in." Rise played dumb even as the guy puffed steam like an angry bull. "Still, you...! Couldn't you have waited a little longer?!"

She teased the male as she opened her icy treat and gave another to Naoto. "Did I interrupt something? Sorry, my bad~" Naoto said nothing as the omega kept a fake smile on her face. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Kanji gulped while fiddling with the packet, having lost every bit of nerve he had scrounged up. "Erm... L- Let's leave this for some other day!" Rise crunched off a bite from her popsicle as he fled, sending a message to Naoto's phone.

* * *

They were in Rise's room, ears alert for incoming steps despite the locked door. It was dangerous, one of her relatives could catch them red-handed. But Rise didn't care right now, adamant in cuddling her irritation away with Naoto. "I don't like seeing him get all mushy for you and trying to snatch you from me." She felt a bit possessive after watching the omega make passes at her girlfriend. "I wish the others stopped cheering him on." She grumbled as Naoto held her, still a bit hackled from the sight. "There's no need to worry, his scent doesn't attract me."

"Besides, I have to deal with you flirting with Narukami." The slight growl had Rise sporting a guilty look. "Sorry, I shouldn't have started it." But it was too late to stop, as people would notice and get suspicious. She looked at Naoto's neck, getting an idea. "Can you open your shirt?" The alpha turned red as she got pushed on the bed. "Why?" Rise tugged the tie off, already set on her goal. "We can't bite yet, but hickeys should be fine, no?" Naoto popped a few buttons, revealing more skin. "Okay, just don't go overboard."

Rise smiled, dipping down to kiss her. "You can do the same on me." The alpha twitched at the novel feel on her neck, warm and wet. "Your heart is beating so fast..." Rise traced the pulse on her neck. "I can't help it." The whimper when she made the hickey had Rise feel tempted. She just had to angle her head right _so_ and bite down... But they couldn't, not yet. It was more about the idea of staking her territory, as she knew that her alpha wouldn't cheat on her.

She could see the love in her eyes, even if the alpha sometimes struggled to word her feelings openly. "Your turn." They flipped positions, hearts racing in anticipation. "Where should I make it?" Something about being on top appealed to Naoto, but she pushed it down. "Around here, so it stays hidden." Naoto grazed her teeth on soft skin, picturing Rise with a mark. _"It would look nice..."_ She tasted a familiar bitterness, her thoughts were veering down a risky path.

"I think that's enough." They couldn't get too frisky, as it could make the blockers ineffective. They forced themselves to stop, they needed time to get the fluster from their activities down. "When do you think we can have a _study session_?" Naoto shivered at the suggestive croon, her girlfriend knew where and how to strike. "Any expectations of getting a pop quiz?" The omega nuzzled her, humming thoughtfully. "I can probe the others... nothing too obvious..."

There was also the Kanji issue to be worked around. "We have to wait until he gets busy with the shop." Rise sighed, he had ruined a date by barging in their movie outing and taking a seat between them. "Yeah, no need for a third wheel. And I don't want an audience for our _private time_." If it hadn't been for their patches, everybody in the cinema would know they were angry with Kanji. "I was so tempted to just tell him to take a hike, damn..."

Naoto saw the time on the alarm clock. "It's getting late. I have to go." She almost got up but was tugged down by her tie. "Rise, can you let go?" The omega pouted at the prompt switch, she was enjoying the moment. "Goodbye kiss?" She let out a soft whimper and adopted a sad look, teasing at the alpha's instincts to please her mate. "Okay." Rise let her go after getting a promise for a date. "I won't let you off the hook, so, be ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues in Bonding Skinship.


	11. Floofy Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto got another secret, Rise finds out by accident.

Rise woke up in the middle of the night as something prickled at her senses, feeling that something was amiss. She had left furtively, following her intuition towards the mountain. _"This place looks eerie when I'm all alone..."_ She followed the beaten trail with only a flashlight, beating herself for this foolhardy stunt. This was stupid, she had come here on a gut feeling, not even calling her team for backup. _"I'm sure the others will scold me if they find out."_

Her flashlight had her see two spots reflecting the shine from the bushes, something huge loomed behind those trees. Well... fuck. Here ended her life, eaten by a bear just because she was too curious for her own good. She had closed her eyes, but instead of excruciating pain, she heard deep breathing as something heavy stepped closer. _"A bear would have mauled me by now..."_ She dared crack open her eyes, looking down at a pair of big dog-like paws as a tail swiped in her peripheries.

She raised her head to see what exactly had found her, sweating buckets once she processed the sight. It was an honest-to-heaven were-goddamn-wolf, easily surpassing Kanji in size. But there was something in those dark eyes that made her unafraid, somehow knowing the werewolf wouldn't hurt her on purpose. "Uh... hi?" It squinted when she pointed the light up, but she managed to register the blue iris. "Naoto-kun?!" It nodded, shuffling on its paws in a recognizable gesture.

"Wow... You're huge..." The girl circled the wolf, comparing her with the usual Naoto. "Go home." She was startled by the voice, it sounded way huskier than the usual. "No." Naoto grimaced at the instant reply, almost growling in annoyance. "Are you always this stubborn?" She turned around to face her teammate. "You should be at home." Rise was deaf to the nagging, she wanted to spend time with Naoto, who she just found out to be a werewolf, no harm in that. "Stop trying to shoo me away."

She reached up to grab the cheek fluff and tugged Naoto down until their eyes were level. "I'm staying, whether you like it or not." The she-wolf looked troubled. "Hey, aren't you going to keep me safe?" Naoto let out a sigh, flattening her ears and turning her eyes away. "Are you saying it's too troublesome?" The deadpan stare had the girl crossing her arms in a huff. "It's not as if I'm going to run off and pick a fight with a bear!" She dug her fingers in and pulled at Naoto's cheeks, uncaring of the fangs right on her face.

She stared at Rise, lowering her ears as a scolded dog would. "... Let's go to my place. We can talk there." Rise smiled, she could work with that. "That's fine for me." They walked back to where Rise left her ride. "Where's yours, Naoto-kun?" The werewolf shook her head. "I came on foot." Watching the wolf running in the dim light was an impressive sight. _"She looks amazing!"_

* * *

Naoto reached up, taking a key from a nook in the tree, unlocking her home. When Rise saw her pick a cover from the entryway hanger, she snatched it. "Stay as a wolf." The frown spoke volumes. "Please, I want to have a better look... Can I?" The fur was a familiar tone of blue, turning into a gray shade for the underbody. "Fine, as long you don't tell the others.

The girl patted the sofa, inviting Naoto. "Sit down." The wolf tilted her head as Rise began tapping her foot. "Come on, are you gonna stay standing the entire night?" They had a staring match until Naoto caved in, settling by her. "Grrwuu..." Rise struggled to keep a straight face at the whining. "Relax, it's not as if I could bite you." The opposite was much more likely. 

Rise had heard of werewolves. There was news about American actors who made it big, especially after that stupid vampire series. But she never guessed she'd meet one in the flesh. Naoto briefly explained why she had the ability, her mother had come from Hokkaido and brought the shapeshifter blood into the Shirogane line. "I'm still learning about myself." Rise wondered if Naoto would have hidden this side forever. Maybe if she hadn't been on the mountain earlier, she wouldn't ever know of her friend's fluffy form.

She couldn't resist the temptation of burying her face in that luscious fur, earning a surprised yip. "Why are you so friggin' cute!" Naoto was usually shorter than her, making her want to pick her up like a plushie or an overgrown cat. And now she was a huge pile of floof with the cutest head tilt. _"It's like hugging a dog, but much better!"_ She had expected a dog smell, but Naoto had a nice scent instead, a pleasant musk that had her think of a forest.

Rise ended up falling asleep on Naoto, lulled by heartbeats and body heat. "Rise...?" The wolf sighed at the situation, picking her up and moving to her bedroom. It was now a waiting game until morning came. She just went to the mountain to destress, Rise wasn't supposed to be there at this time of night, and her conscience had her revealing herself before she could convince herself to stay hidden.

* * *

Rise woke up curled up in Naoto's bed, all alone. She wiped her eyes and stretched her muscles, not believing that she had just spent a few hours sleeping on Naoto. _"I must have troubled her a lot..."_ Only now did she notice how obnoxious she had acted. Wait... She left her house without warning anyone, maybe they were searching for her! While she typed a message telling her grandma where she was, her friend entered the room in her usual form.

"... I still can't believe you can turn into that huge thing." Naoto's brow twitched a little, disliking to be reminded of the size difference. "Can you turn?" She was quick to shoot down the request. "My clothes don't grow with me, so..." Rise picked on the reason, blushing slightly. "So you would be left naked if you did an emergency transformation?" The grimace was quite telling. "Yes." Naoto then had her promise to keep it a secret. "On one condition, I want a fluffing permit."

"Fluff...?" Rise nodded, holding back the giggling at how the werewolf tilted her head. "Yup, I want to fluff your fur, with permission of course." Well, Naoto supposed there was no harm, it wasn't like she had asked her to chop a limb. "Well, we should come up with a cover story as to why you slept here..." They agreed in telling people they had met during a midnight stroll. "Though I'm sure that Grandma will nag my ears off for doing something so risky." But it was fine, she had learned something new about Naoto, and perhaps deepened their bond as well.


	12. Mutation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A zombie apocalypse chapter. 🧟

Naoto cursed under her breath, some gore ended splattering on her. But she had to press on and help her group eliminate those... Shit... Were these things even passable of being humans? In her eyes, they resembled rabid dogs too far gone, hungering for flesh and frothing at the mouth. She and a few others were tasked with keeping those bastards at bay as the others worked on the barrier. Soon they had managed to build a barricade, blocking the hallway leading to the rooftop.

The group rested, but soon they would have more problems... The detective was still rattled, trying to calm down her breathing. Her vision got blurry and a sharp migraine made her wince. "Shirogane?" A burly man looked at her with worry, noticing she was a bit dazed. "I'm fine... Tatsumi." She knew it was a blatant lie. The ailment was far too pronounced, perhaps she swallowed some blood by accident. She broke off the group, using the fire ladder, intent on taking down some of these vermin before she succumbed to the infectious agent.

Naoto could feel her condition worsening by the minute, taking refuge in an abandoned apartment after ensuring it was empty. _"Damnit...!"_ She blocked the only entrance door just in time, feeling a wave of dizziness crash on her. She spat out some of her teeth, feeling dread bowl her over. Was her body falling apart...! She tried to get her gun, but she couldn't even undo the clasp before collapsing. It was hell, she drifted in and out of consciousness, curled on the floor in agony.

When the cramps and hot flashes subsided, she got her fill of the stocked food, even if it was trashy candy-stuff, she needed her energy back. Naoto was clueless as to what was going on with her body, but she wasn't going to waste this second chance. The detective made a mental map of the closest facilities she could recall, sorting her priorities and tracing a long-term plan. Perhaps she could get a police dog to aid her. With that in mind, she went straight to the kennels, praying to find live dogs.

She got a pair of Malinois, Hama and Mudo, they had gone hungry and thirsty after fighting and feeding off their infected kin, ready to see any helpful human as their new master. Naoto noted that both were missing their upper fangs, like her. _"Why is this disease doing this?"_ She was glad to have learned the commands to keep them in check, as they helped her stay aware of even the faintest noise. As they explored the doomed town, she found herself somehow more resilient, her reflexes were sharper than before.

* * *

She had to get supplies, both food and for self-defense. Then she'd move to somewhere else to wait out the outbreak. While she did get a lot of ammo and spare guns at the precinct, it was a limited resource. Thus, she procured a shovel, sharpening the edge for effectiveness. Time was of the essence if she wanted to survive. She was ready to confront those creatures, gripping the tool, but the few she found had run away from her. Perhaps they could somehow smell that she was an enemy of their kind.

"Kuun..." Naoto saw Hama get nervous, looking at a gathering of rabid ferals trying to reach a woman taking refuge in a fire staircase. "Hama, Mudo." They perked up and got ready to pounce into the fray. She dispatched some of them, while others were gored by the dogs targeting vital tendons, and the remainder fled from their predators. "Thanks for saving me from those zombies, I'm Kujikawa Rise." She recognized the name, a famous singer, although it mattered little during the current crisis.

Then Naoto saw the bite wound on her forearm. "How long ago?" Rise winced under the grip. "Ouch, you're hurting me...!" She fell silent before the stern look. "Well... some time ago... It's scabbed over, so I'm safe, right?" Naoto was silent, wondering if Kujikawa would go through the same changes she did. _"I'll have to keep a close eye on her."_ It would be good to have a companion, a friend... _"I shouldn't get my hopes up yet."_

She couldn't get attached yet, until where she knew, the pathogen could have a longer incubation period in some infected. The ones she met while with the other survivors had turned within minutes or hours, depending on the severity of the bites. Both knew of the risk, neither wanted the worst scenario. The pair had invisible friction as Naoto held her guard up against Rise, who could go zombie at any moment. The dogs shared the wariness of their leader, untrusting of the newcomer.

Their resource scavenging was conducted in relative peace, as the detective kept tabs on their surroundings. Then she saw the singer sway on her feet the following morning, almost collapsing, but she caught the woman before she got hurt. "Kujikawa, are you okay?" Naoto held Rise steady and helped her sit down, she was getting a temperature. "It's burning..." That was good, regular infectees turned colder instead. "I'm scared..." The singer flinched, some of her teeth were loose.

"Shirogane... help me." Then came the cramps, she had never felt something this painful, even during her periods. "Shh... I'm here..." Naoto rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. Rise coughed something on her hand, tasting blood. "They fell...!" The dogs whined, sensing the distress. _"So she's like me."_ She calmed down the singer, explaining that it meant she didn't have to fear the creatures anymore. "Did you notice we didn't get attacked, even on the open?"

Rise nodded, but she had figured the detective did something. "I was infected, like you, but didn't turn..." Naoto explained what was going on, rather, what she figured had happened. "I think we reacted in a way that leaves us still human, but a little different." And the dogs must have gone through an analogous process. "So I'm not going to die...?" Rise swallowed nervously, they were truly out of the woods? "Not on my watch."

Naoto sighed as she carried Rise to their temp shelter, a cleared out apartment block, at least she would have a measure of comfort. While she waited for the singer to weather it out, she wondered what was going on with the world. What had caused the outbreak? What exactly had changed in their bodies? Why would it lead to teeth falling off? Was it only enhancing their physical traits, or was there something more? There was no point in getting hung up on things she couldn't research. 

* * *

When Naoto began packing stuff on a 'borrowed' pickup, the singer got curious. "I plan on waiting this out in the mountains." Her grandfather was a survivalist maniac, having used his money to create bunkers in his properties. The dogs were already inside, staring at the woman. "Do you wish to come with us, or find a group?" Rise mulled over the question. "I'm staying with you. You seem to know how to stay alive, and that's what matters now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people turn in one of the ABO dynamics when infected, instead of turning into zombies.  
> Has a full story in the works.


	13. School Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher/Teacher, seen from the viewpoint of their students.

Shujin Academy had a trip planned for Kyoto, the students were buzzing with excitement until they saw the list of chaperones. "Aw dude, it's Shirogane-sensei?!" Ryuji paled, the Japanese Literature teacher was like an oni who kept students in line, just one glare was enough for her to silence an entire classroom, and her tests were legit torture. He wondered how things would be like with that iron sergeant around. "I'm sure she'll make things boring..." His friend snorted, disagreeing.

"You only say that because you're bad at her subject." Ren liked how she made it challenging, he had to read and interpret the books, unlike his past teachers, who could be beaten just by reading a resumed version. "Well, it seems we'll get an educative tour on the first day, so try not to piss her off." Ryuji was already in hot water with her for his slacking off during classes. "And it's not only her, as Kujikawa-sensei is also going, plus some others." The blond sighed, hoping he was right.

Some students joked that the woman was the oni's handler. Then he heard chatter coming from the courtyard. "Hey... was that Kujikawa-sensei's voice?" The boys looked down and spotted the teachers who would oversee the trip talking. They couldn't hear properly, but the hardass teacher had dropped her glare and the Music teacher had a big smile. "Dude... the oni knows how to smile?" Ren thought back to some interactions he had witnessed in the past. "There's something in the water, I'm sure."

* * *

The teachers watched the mass of teenagers to spot possible stragglers. The older chaperones were thankful for Shirogane's presence, even though they also felt a bit intimidated, that is, save for one person. Kujikawa seemed immune to her constant scowls while they rounded up the gaggle of students. But there wasn't much straying, as none of the students wanted to invite the nagging from the Lit. teacher upon themselves.

Kawakami was the one to lecture the teens on the locations visited while her colleagues ensured the youngsters didn't get themselves in trouble. While they were on a bus en route to one of the shrines, Ann blinked in surprise, had she seen it right? Kujikawa-sensei had a picture of Shirogane-sensei as her lock screen... And that eternal grump had kitty whiskers drawn on with a sharpie- Oh my, that was a juicy gossip! _"I got to tell Shiho!"_

And it got better, the girls found out that Shirogane was a huge softie when it came to Kujikawa. They watched from the second floor as the stern teacher let herself be dragged off into nightlife when it was time for lights out. "We'll be back before midnight, don't worry." Kawakami looked exasperated as the Music teacher did as she wanted. The girls exchanged looks, one would expect the woman to reel back her bubbly associate, not to go along with her demands.

* * *

On the second day, the students were permitted to explore the city as they saw fit, some went to eat, others went to famous spots, but a certain group decided to shadow their teachers. Although Ren and Shiho had to rein in the blondies away from interesting knick-knacks or food stalls to not lose the pair from sight. Shirogane-sensei looked bored as hell as her colleague dragged her to see souvenirs. At some point, Kujikawa-sensei had rented a kimono, looking beautiful with the geisha make-up.

Then they were faced with street performance, watching in amazement as the actors played the roles of a ronin being chased by 'ninjas'. They noticed the teachers also watching from the sidelines. Ren was recording the show, it was interesting to imagine this as his favorite movie's scene. One of the ninjas went up to the teachers and asked Kujikawa if she could participate. The Music teacher agreed, being taken 'hostage' by the ronin when Shirogane wasn't looking. The woman was having fun as she played up the role of damsel in distress.

What the students hadn't expected was that their Lit. teacher would take the bokken Ryuji bought and jump in the fray, 'rescuing' the lady from the ronin before the ninjas did anything. "Wow! Check those moves!" The teacher and actor were fighting with wooden swords, and the teacher was winning! The woman was dodging the slashes, retaliating in turn. "Poor dude... He looks afraid..." Then the match ended after the teacher swept his legs, making him fall on his ass, and placed the bokken's tip to his neck.

Ryuji whistled, that was a one-sided beatdown. Shiho was looking at her phone, Shirogane-sensei had won some iaido and kendo competitions in the past. The blond thug was almost reverent when the teacher handed back his bokken before walking away. "Dude... no wonder none of the delinquents miss her classes." The teens then noticed they lost their marks from sight. "I bet she is rewarding her hero right now~" Ann let her mind wander with romantic delusions about the teachers.

* * *

The teachers didn't act any differently on the way back, but the seed of curiosity had taken root like a weed. Since the school trip, the students were quite interested in discovering what exactly was going on between the pair. Like... They had acted like they knew each other for years, maybe they were childhood friends.


	14. Living Arrangement

Rise had just finished bussing the table when her favorite regular arrived, the detective preferred to come to get his coffee and light meal when the patron rush petered down. "What can I get- oh, you look... not too well." The man sported sleep bags and was a bit ruffled up. "Sorry, things are a bit complicated right now..." Naoto rubbed at his eyes, there was quite an amount of energetics in his system, making him a bit jumpy.

"What happened, exactly? Hard case?" Rise brought his order and prodded a little until he let slip that he was technically homeless for now. "Well, the son of a tenant somehow managed to create a mold issue with a science project." The detective needed a place to stay while the landlord had his place sterilized and renovated. "Why don't you come to my place, there's space for one more." Naoto shuffled on his seat before glancing up at the waitress. "Are you sure?"

Rise offered a smile. "I trust you. Just wait a little while, my shift's almost over." They took a detour to a nearby daycare, where Naoto got to meet the other tenant, a toddler a little under one-year-old. "She's Kotone." Rise watched as the man acted stiffly at the sight of the kid. "You did mention a daughter..." Once they arrived at the apartment complex, the man noticed that he'd have to interact with the kid daily until he could reclaim his old place.

Naoto wasn't experienced in dealing with small children and was a bit fearful of being too rough with the toddler. Rise let Kotone crawl on the tatami and looked at Naoto. She motioned for him to come closer and sit down, the kid wasn't going to shatter with a look. "If you're going to sleep here, you will have to get used to her." Naoto approached the toddler with caution, not wanting to startle her. "Try holding her." She showed him how to do it without causing discomfort.

When the toddler met his eyes, she giggled at the novel color and grabbed at his face. "I think she likes you." Then the kid gurgled and reached for the bangs, yanking on it and making the man yelp in surprised pain. "I'm sorry, she loves messing with hair." Naoto held the little fist, delicately trying to coax her to let go. "N-No worries, ow, she got a sturdy grip..."

* * *

It was a bit awkward at first, seeing how Naoto was used to living alone. Being woken up by crying at four in the morning had rattled him and he got up to see Rise trying to soothe Kotone back to sleep. As they got more comfortable around each other, they ended up in a cozy routine. Naoto had shed his fear as he got accustomed to handling the toddler, playing with her when Rise had to work late afternoon or night shifts.

It wasn't rare for Rise to see her friend smiling at her daughter when she arrived home. Kotone wasn't shy, but she had latched on the detective, calling for his attention as much as she did for her mother's. The woman felt a strange flutter at the way Naoto gazed at her daughter as if observing something precious... She wondered if that was how a first-time father ought to look like. Tch, it was a pity that the actual genitor shirked his duties.

While out for a weekend with mother and daughter, Naoto had heard a few passing comments on him doting on his family. Was that how they acted like? Maybe he should stop- no, he didn't want to lose the bond. _"... I'm fine with that."_ But he had no idea if the woman was fine with it. It would be nice if she was... The detective caught himself wishing to turn the deal into something permanent, he grew to enjoy and cherish his time with the small family. 

* * *

Rise was getting ready for her shift, but Naoto was still laying on the tatami. "Don't you have work?" He waved her worries away, he had a free day after the crunch of a string of solved cases. "I'll watch over her today." A ringtone interrupted the chat and the man reached for his phone. "It's my landlord." Rise nodded and went to the bathroom to give him some privacy. _"I guess this will end soon..."_ She was bothered for her selfish desire, Naoto had his own life before the arrangement, this was temporary.

The woman noticed her roommate looking quite annoyed as he placed down the phone. "What's the matter?" Naoto swept his bangs back in frustration, still digesting the bad news. "Haah... It seems that the handymen ruptured a gas line, so the piping will have to be replaced..." He wondered if the landlord had tried to cut corners with cheaper contractors. "Just to be sure... I can extend my stay, correct?" Rise covered her joy, Naoto would stay longer. "Of course. Well, I'm off, take care of Kotone."

He heard the door closing and felt the kid crawl closer. "Don't tug- ow-!" He was trying to relax when his charge pulled at his hair. "Kotone..." The girl was enchanted by his blue eyes, finding in her young mind that he was unique among a pool of dark-eyed people. "Na-o! Ao!" While her attempts to say his name was cute, she should drop her habit of tugging on his hair or ears to get his attention. "Ouch..." Then Naoto played around with her, reaching for a red-blue plushie that vaguely resembled a smiling bear.

When Rise arrived home, she was met with a cute scene, Naoto and Kotone were asleep on the tatami, the man even sported sharpie whisker doodles on his face. _"You will catch a cold like this..."_ After pulling a blanket over them, the woman went to set up dinner. She was at a crossroads, wondering how to address her situation with Naoto. She liked the man, Kotone had gotten attached to him, they had good chemistry... Alright... How did one go about asking their sorta-roommate for a date?


	15. Accidental Summoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt nº 666 from otpisms.tumblr.  
> “I really like candles so I lit a bunch of them last night and I accidentally summoned you from the depths of hell?? and now you’re sleeping on my couch because I don’t have the heart to kick you out”  
> Some OOC, pardon the oddness.

Rise stared at the person currently laying on her rug amid an array of lit candles. "... You're a demon?" She didn't look the part, dressed in a black suit with a blue undershirt. "Of all things to happen..." Rise thought that a demon would look uglier, not like this complete hottie that almost hurt to look at. "Yes. Is my presence unexpected, Kujikawa?" She was startled, she hadn't given her name. "I'm not the kind to use black magic to solve my problems. And if you already know my name, then give me yours."

"I have many names, but considering the location..." She had scanned the human's memories, they were currently in a posh residential unit in Tokyo. "Call me Naoto." Rise shivered at the tone, feeling like a bunny in the paws of a tiger. "I hope we'll get along, okay?" A tufted tail like a lion's swished into her field of view, fully hammering home that she was dealing with something inhuman. _"What did I get myself into?"_ Thus, Naoto had settled as a freeloader, taking the guest bedroom.

Whenever Rise had visitors, like her manager, the demon would simply disappear, only she knew that Naoto also lived there, it frustrated her. "Why don't you go back already?" She had no idea of who to call to boot the stranger back to wherever she came from. The demon stopped reading the thick tome with a sinister aura. "I thought that I explained it well enough." She sported a fanged grin as her eyes glinted with malice. "Because you didn't bind me to any order or wish... I'll haunt you until you die." Rise was sure that she saw Naoto's pupils turn into feline slits for brief instants. "Until then, I'll impose on you."

While Naoto did appreciate her position of power among her kin, she also enjoyed her escapades into the human realm, the summoning was just a conveniently open door. But this time she stumbled upon something interesting. She liked the fiery scent coming from the contractor and entertained the idea of tempting the woman into becoming her lover. _"Pity that I can't use my powers to brute force it."_ If she tried it, it would earn her a few angels seeking to banish her back to Hell, though she could defend herself. Well, why not enjoy her stay in the meanwhile?

* * *

Although she was a glorified squatter, Naoto did pull her weigh around the apartment. She disliked disorder, having used her time to fix the place to her standards. The woman had appreciated a clean house without the hassle of calling a pro service, the demon was acting like her personal maid staff. Naoto had even touched up the room assigned to her, filling it with several books and novels of her interest. But Rise had thrown a pillow at her face when she commented about the stash in one of the drawers. Maybe the lock was there for a reason.

One day, after blowing off a douchebag after a single ruined date and coming home, the singer almost dropped her phone when the demon exited the bathroom with only a towel to cover anything. "Oh, you're home. Weren't you on a date?" She looked away when the towel fell, hearing a finger snap. "I told you not to walk around naked!" Naoto chuckled at her frustrated tone. "But I'm dressed. Were you hoping to see anything?" She smoothed the creases on her shirt and waited, but Rise refused to turn around, so the demon decided to play a little mischief.

Rise let out a squeak when something flipped her skirt. "Naoto?!" She turned around and glared at the flicking tail, sure that the demon was toying with her. "Yes? Do you need something?" The smug grin was a blatant sign of guilt. "Did you see it...?" Rise got bright red when she had the gall to nod and give her thoughts. "Quite a conservative choice, considering you have a nice selection of lace and silk." She tried throwing of of her sorted candle holders at her face, but she ducked aside and caught it with her tail. "I didn't ask for your opinion!"

"You know, instead of going into these doomed dates, why don't you give me a chance?" They were about the same height, but the demon made up for it with her imposing presence. "Eh? No way, I'm sure it wouldn't ever work out!" Rise held her hands up to keep her from getting too close. "Are you sure?" The woman felt goosebumps at the husky tone and the tail grazing her neck. "... Fine, I won't insist." But despite the demon backing off, she felt like she lost this round.

* * *

While going out during one of Rise's breaks, they got accosted by a fanatical groupie who got too aggressive with Naoto, perceiving her as a threat. "Watch out!" The woman flinched when the exacto knife was brandished, sinking into the demon's gut. "Oh my, that shirt's expensive." The maniac was confused at her nonchalance and got knocked out by a jaw punch. "Do you need a medic?" Naoto pulled out the blade, revealing intact skin under the sliced fabric. "Couldn't you have used your powers on him?"

There was no need for her to put up a show or get stabbed. "Sometimes, it's more enjoyable to do things the hard way." After calling the police on the creep, they began walking back home. Rise thought over the words, was Naoto hinting at something? She knew that a demon shouldn't be trusted, yet she hadn't pushed any boundaries as of now. It seemed that she was waiting for the human to take the first step before using her devilish wiles. Rise couldn't help but feel that it was a honey trap. The issue was... Did she want to avoid falling for it?


	16. Valentine's Day

Naoto listened to the teacher's droning over the subject, barely paying attention and waiting for the last bell. While Math was important, the way it was explained only invited infinite boredom. " _It's finally over."_ By the time she was done gathering her supplies, many of her classmates were already out, filling the corridors with chatter and small talk. Her friends had already left, Kanji had to help his mother and Rise was in quite a hurry to go home.

She frowned at the boxes shoved in her shoe locker and pulled out a spare bag to carry the unwelcome load. February 14th, Naoto disliked this day and what it brought along. Every Valentine's left her with several chocolate offerings from fans, and not even her being outed as a girl had made it stop. Maybe she could foist some onto the kids from the neighborhood.

Although, there was one person she hoped to get something from today, Rise. But her examination of every signed gift hadn't turned up the one name she wanted to see. Oh, there was one box with "Kanji" scrawled on a sticker. _"Should I pretend that I didn't get it?"_ Any way she went about it, her friend most probably would have his feelings hurt.

 _"I'm sorry, in advance."_ She didn't feel any interest in boys and she already had Rise. Sometimes it felt unreal that they were together, considering how she had latched on Narukami and flirted with him. _"To think she'd confess to me..."_ Just the thought of her girlfriend filled her with a fuzzy warmth. The idol had let slip how she felt during one of their study sessions and things unfolded since then.

But there was nothing from Rise for the date, perhaps she forgot it? _"Sounds unlikely..."_ Maybe she chose to ignore Valentine's Day to avoid people's notice, their relationship was secret, after all. _"... I still had hope."_ Despite thinking of justifications, Naoto couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed, yet such was life.

* * *

While walking home, she let her mind wander and almost missed the hurried footsteps behind her. "Naoto-kun!" Rise was running up and came to a heaving halt. "Kujikawa, what's the matter?" The girl straightened her back and shot a brief glare at the bag full of other people's stuff. "I forgot it at home." She handed over a chocolate box in a nice wrapping.

"Thanks." The slight blush was worth it, showing how much Naoto had been looking forward to it. "I hope you like it. Bye-" Before Rise could walk away, she was held back by the spend. They were a few blocks away from Naoto's place. "Do you want to come in?" It was rare for her to take the first step, and Rise wasn't going to miss the chance to spend more time with her. "Alright, it's still early, let's go."

Naoto unwrapped the box while Rise sipped some tea, finding homemade and decorated chocolate pieces arranged like a heart. _"... Is it my impression, or is it more red than brown...?"_ She had heard from Yosuke that none of the other three girls knew how to cook, at all. But was it accurate? He did have a tendency to exaggerate some details during retellings.

What did he say about Rise, something involving peppers? Well, she had already accepted the gift, and she didn't want to make her cry by rejecting it. "Aren't you going to try one?" She picked a piece topped with some darker chocolate, there were thirteen to go. "So... How's the taste?" Naoto chewed, feeling the flavor spread. "...!" Spicy, hot, burning...!

"Kh...!" That thought filled her head and left no space for anything else. It actually felt painful from the extreme kick. "Just... A second..." Naoto got up and searched for the peanut butter, hoping that it worked against the heat. Rise felt guilty when she heard the relieved sigh. "Is it that spicy?" She nicked a bite and regretted it dearly. At least neither had fainted like Yukiko.

* * *

Naoto had managed to finish the chocolate (and half of the PB). "You didn't have to do that just to spare my feelings..." Rise had wilted a little after facing how much she messed up with the cooking and seeing her girlfriend struggle. She wouldn't blame her for wanting to forget this fiasco. Naoto said nothing, still settling down from the ordeal. "What would you like for White Day?"

Rise snapped her head up and stared at Naoto, had she heard it right? "But I messed it up..." The other girl still tasted some heat, but that was irrelevant, Valentine's chocolates led to White gifts. "You did put your heart into it, so, I wish to return the gesture." That earned her a tight hug from her girlfriend. "Make it a surprise, I want to see what you think up."

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a theme you wish to see written, just put it in a comment.


End file.
